Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system, and computer program product for storing, organizing, and providing remote access to a digital version of a paper document over the Internet. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method, system and computer program product for converting a paper documentation into a digital version of the paper document that is searchable, manageable, and remotely accessible.
Description of Prior Art
The management of paper documents has become a major concern to many companies. The organization, management, and storage of these documents can be both costly and labor intensive. In addition, the use of paper documents limits the ability of company employees to simultaneously work with the same document. As a result, work often has to be performed on a sequential basis by passing documents between employees.
Most companies do not have the resources nor the expertise necessary to convert their paper documents into an electronic format and develop a database of manageable electronic documents. Typically, companies who desire to convert their paper documents into an electronic format must use general purpose software that is not tailored to the needs of the company or is accompanied by support for developing and implementing a plan to input all the data and documents necessary to make the software function.
Accordingly, there exist a need for a method, system, and computer program product for converting paper documents into an electronic format. There is a need for the method system and computer program product to store the electronic format of the documents in a database. There is a need for the method, system, and computer program product that is easy to implement. There is a need for the method, system, and computer program product to be efficient and cost effective. There is a need for the method, system, computer program product to be flexible and have a capacity for customization to particular types of documents. There is a need for the method, system and computer program product to convert documents into an electronic format as a batch process.